In existing telephone systems, whether in a private branch exchange or in a large scale telecommunications network, voice response units are employed to enable a caller to select from a touchtone dial button pad, actions from a voice menu based in the network. Sometimes, voice menus are referred to as touchtone menus, since the dialing button pad is typically a touchtone key pad. Voice menus have employed nested menus which are accessed by the caller pressing a sequence a buttons in response to a sequence of voice response messages or prompts. The voice response messages can be used to obtain help desk services, for example, to direct the caller to particular actions or to particular agents or attendants sought by the caller. Callers tend to follow standard paths through the voice menus, for example, callers to a help desk seeking a particular service, will repeat the same sequence of touchtone buttons to obtain the desired service. It would be desirable to have a method and system which would adaptively reconfigure the voice menus so that popular sequences of touchtone buttons used by many callers can be reconfigured into a single shortcut button to obtain the desired action or attendant service.